Why can't I Breathe
by LJ4everMaraudersRoc
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter right? Well then why does it seem like whenever he comes around she gets breathless?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Lily Evans lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Today was a long day for her. Earlier this morning, Lily had received an owl from Professor Dumbledore offering her the position of Head Girl at Lily's school. She was ecstatic. This was the good part of her day, the only good part.

This afternoon Lily's older sister, Petunia, came home with her monstrous boyfriend, Vernon, and together they announced their engagement. Everyone was shocked to say the least. Jack Evans, Lily's dad, nearly choked on his lunch. To make matters worse, Petunia informed her family that Lily would not be apart of the wedding. There was an instant uproar.

" I don't want any freaks in my wedding party." Petunia explained rather harshly.

This had hurt Lily, more than she let on. Petunia used to be her best friend at one point and Lily would've loved to be apart of her sister's big day. But in the end, after all of her parents' insistences, Petunia stood firm against Lily not being in the wedding. Then the worst thing possible had happened. She received a letter from the boy she loathed, James Potter.

Lily-

Dumbledore just told me I was Head Boy. Can you believe it?! And I figured you got Head Girl and I just had to write you. Hope your summer went well and I will see you tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express.

-James

'_I'm going to have to spend a whole year with Potter?! Ugh! What was Dumbledore thinking?_' Lily thought as she read over James' letter again. '_Well at least he didn't ask me out this time._'

James Potter is the bane of Lily's existence. He had always tried to get her to go out with him ever since they were first years. He always tried so hard to get her attention. It was rather embarrassing at times. Although some of the things were cute. She just never knew why James just didn't pick somebody else. Over the years he went from being the scrawny kid with glasses to muscular heartthrob. The girls always fawned over him. Though not as much as his best friend, Sirius Black. While James had raven colored hair and deep brown eyes, Sirius had black hair and ice blue eyes. Sirius is what you would call the 'Hogwarts Player'. He couldn't hold a relationship for more than a few weeks. But the girls adored him. James and Sirius were inseparable. The two ringleaders of their own little gang. The Marauders.

There were two other boys in The Marauders. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was the more sensible one of the group. He was also responsible, being a Prefect along with Lily. He didn't get as much attention from the girls as James and Sirius, but with his sandy brown hair and light hazel eyes mixed with his charm and intelligence, he was among the school's hotties. Then there was Peter. He idolized James and Sirius, sometimes to the point of obsession. He wasn't as tall as the others, standing at only about 5'6. He also didn't quite have the talent either, but to them, he was one of the best friends they could find.

Lily closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow would start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry off right. And with that last thought of hope, she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, James Potter lay in his bed, looking out the window. His thoughts on a redheaded girl. His best friend was already snoring.

'_This is the year I get her. This is my last chance to be with the one I love. And I'm not going to mess it up_' James promised as he quietly drifted off to sleep, awaiting the train ride the next day.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter!!! Please review. I'll only know how to fix it if you tell me what I need to fix!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing!!! It made my day :

* * *

James awoke the next morning to his mother's shouts.

"James, you and Sirius better get out of bed. You know you two go back to school today!" Andrea Potter yelled up the stairs of the Potter Mansion.

"Mom I'm up. I'm up." James yelled back. Sirius however, was still snoring, right where James remembered leaving him the night before. James glanced at his best friend and leapt toward his bed.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" A very angry Sirius shouted.

"You slept in, and we got to catch the train back to school."

"Oh Shit! I forgot to pack!" Sirius jumped up out of bed and started rummaging through James' room in a hurry.

Finally, half an hour later, Sirius came downstairs in the kitchen all packed. After a quick breakfast they were on their way to Kings Cross Train Station. They crossed through the barrier and James was overwhelmed with excitement. He looked around to take in all the chattering students and his gaze landed on Lily.

James thought about her for a moment. What was it about Lily Evans that made her so special? So different?

'_Well,_' James thought, '_Her deep red hair, sparkling green eyes and creamy colored skin makes her stunningly gorgeous. She's ambitious intelligent, feisty, witty, and she knows what she wants in life. But there's more to it than that. Just something about her drives me wild._'

She was standing with her best friend, Taylor Wilson. Now Taylor was different from Lily is a few ways. She was easy-going, fearless, athletic, and popular. She was popular not only with the girls, but guys too. Her shoulder length brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes made her absolutely beautiful. Sirius was crazy about her, though in James' opinion, she didn't hold a candle to Lily's beauty.

Oh how he wished Lily were his. He had been so taken by her since he saw her at the sorting in first year. Sure he had a few girlfriends over the years, but it was nothing serious. They just weren't what James had wanted. They just weren't Lily. He had asked her out numerous times, all of which he got turned down.

_Flashback_

_Sixteen-year-old Lily sat in the common room late at night. The fire was slowly dying but Lily didn't seem to care. Curled up in a blanket, she set her book on the coffee table in front of her. She sat there for a few more minutes mesmerized by the dancing flames of the fire. She was so mesmerized in fact that she didn't notice someone sit down beside her._

_" Lily…" The person started._

"_Yes Potter?" Replied Lily, not taking her gaze away from the fire._

"_I…I…uh…I don't know how to say this. But I think. I mean I know that you are the prettiest girl in school. And in first year, I remember you telling Taylor that your favorite flowers were red roses. So I got you these." James pulled out a dozen red roses and set them on the coffee table, next to Lily's book. "And… uh…"_

_Lily finally looked away from the fire and into James' brown eyes, waiting for him to finish. He wanted to kiss her right then, but knew he shouldn't. _

"_And I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this coming weekend?" James asked nervously._

"_Potter thanks for the flowers but I can't go to Hogsmeade with you." Lily answered._

_Looking hurt, James asked, "Why not?"_

_"Because all you do is bully everyone around and act like you own this castle. Maybe if you weren't so damn arrogant then I would consider. But I will never go out with you. Ever." _

"_But Lily, you don't understand. I really like you."_

"_No Potter, you don't understand. You don't like me, you like the game in chasing me. I keep refusing, you keep trying. It's the way it's always been with you."_

_And with that Lily got up, grabbing her book but leaving the roses on the table, and James watched her walk up the stairs to her dormitory._

_End Flashback_

Sighing to himself, James tore his eyes away from the girl he longed for and boarded the train with Sirius.

* * *

"How was your summer Lils?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"Good. Petunia's getting married. Yeah I know, it was shocking to us too." Lily said to answer Taylor's expression.

"To what? Please not that walrus of a boyfriend she brought home last year."

"Yep. That's the one. Vernon Dursley. My dad nearly choked on his lunch when they announced it. Of course I'm not allowed in the wedding because I'm a 'freak' according to Petunia and Vernon." Lily explained. "We should probably get on the train. I have a Prefects meeting I have to lead with Potter." Lily sounded bitter at the last part.

Taylor laughed. "Oh Lily Antoinette Evans. Give that poor guy a break. He's practically in love with you and he's tried so hard to impress you. The least you could do is not be bitter towards him at the Prefects meeting."

Lily ignored her and got on the train. She bid farewell to Taylor, promising to come to her compartment as soon as the meeting was over, and headed to the Head Compartment. When Lily walked in she was surprised to see James Potter already there.

"I was expecting you to be late Potter."

"I know, that's why I came early. I figured I could start the Prefect's patrol assignments so you wouldn't have to do them."

"Well Potter I've been working at this my whole Hogwarts career and you're not going to mess up my last year for me. If you don't do your duties then I will report you to Dumbledore and get your position revoked."

"Lily there's no need for that. I'm excited to be Head Boy and I plan on taking my duties as seriously as I take my duties of Quidditch Captain. You have nothing to worry about." James added sincerely.

Then there was a knock on the door. Lily opened it and the Prefects all shuffled in. Slytherin, of course, came in last and sat in the back of the compartment.

"I'm Lily Evans, your Head Girl. And this is James Potter, your Head Boy." James stood up when Lily called his name. "As Prefects, you are responsible for the safety of the other students. Therefore, James and I have made a patrolling schedule and each of you are expected to patrol with your assigned partner twice a week."

"I have something to say too." James jumped in when Lily was finished. "We want to make this year as fun as possible so come up with some ideas for activities for the students as a whole congregation. And there will be Prefect meetings every other Tuesday, starting next week. You may go."

Lily watched as James escorted the Prefects out of the compartment. '_He really seems to be taking this seriously. Maybe Taylor is right; maybe I should give him a break and be nice to him. Well at least until he does something to mess it all up anyways_.'

"Well Potter, you did a good job at the meeting. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. I'll see you later" And with that, Lily walked past James, who was holding open the compartment door, and went to find Taylor.

* * *

James watched her walk all the way down the train, until she disappeared into a compartment. Deciding to go find The Marauders, he closed the door behind him and went down the train. He opened the door to their normal compartment and was surprised to see more than just his three friends sitting there. Sirius and Taylor were arm wrestling while Remus had challenged Lily to a game of chess. He smiled at the people in front of him and sat down and looked out the window. He could see Hogwarts in the distance. He was finally home. 


End file.
